To Run
by NewHampshireMan155
Summary: Max is a New Mexican senator who has decided to run for president. will she succeed? what about her apoonent Dylan, and the "dark-horse" candidate who no-one seems to know anything about? NOT-POLITICAL, JUST FOR ENJOYMENT please give it a chance FAXNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is just an idea that popped into my head late last night and it sounded cool so I am writing it, and for those of you who are reading my other stories, don't worry, I'll still be working on them. So here is the story so R&R! And even though this sounds political it's not really going to be; it is just a story about her running, not what anybody believes in politically so enjoy and again, please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story's plot! And the characters that are not in the book!**

Max POV

_*flashback*_

_I was 14 and my 8__th__ grade class was on its yearly trip to Washington D.C. home to the Government of the United States of America. We were visiting the white house and in the presence of the most powerful man on the planet; the President of the United States. Talking to this man made me realize that that was what I wanted to be: the first female president. _

_*end flashback*_

I was currently sitting in my office overlooking the Potomac River in Washington D.C. I know what you are probably thinking; no, I am not president, yet. It was early September and I had decided that this would be the year that I would run for the presidency. Anyway I guess I should probably introduce myself, my name is Maximum Ride, I am 35 years old and a Democrat senator from New Mexico. I had just announced my candidacy for president of the United States. I heard a soft knock on the door behind me.

"Come in!" I called out and I heard the door open slowly.

A young blond-haired woman who looked to be about 25-30 walked in.

I turned around to face the woman "Ah, Angel sit down, any news from the capitol as to who I will be running against?" I asked

"Not much, just that Dylan Cook a senator from Wyoming has announced that he will also run, and I know that there is at least one more senator running but I don't know who it is." Angel answered, looking at the papers in her hands.

"Thank you Angel, now if you'll excuse me I would like to go for a walk around the city to clear my head and get ready for the race." I said as I got up off of the chair and headed for the door.

"Of course, ma'am." She said and walked out of the door back to her office. I walked out of the building and walked along the bank of the river heading towards the park full of the cherry trees that had been a gift from Japan. I walked through them when I saw a tall man with strawberry blond hair who I recognized immediately. I walked quietly over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Iggy" I said and he turned towards me.

"Oh, hey, what's new?" he asked

I smiled up at him "oh, not much, I just announced that I am going to be running for president"

"Oh really? Well good luck then." He smiled warmly back at me and wrapped one of his arms around me.

Now you people reading this are probably wondering who this Iggy person is, am I right? Yup, thought so. well Iggy is only like my best friend in the entire world he is practically my brother, we have been friends since we were born pretty much, he lived in New Mexico then when I was elected senator he moved to Washington DC with me. We sat like that, with one of his arms around my shoulders for a while; it had started to get dark when Iggy decided that he should be getting home. After he left I sat under the tree for a while then slowly got up and walked to my house which was only a short walk from Capitol Hill. It was an old style Victorian mansion the ceilings were all very high and each room was pretty big, but not too insanely big. I walked into the kitchen and thought about cooking dinner but decided to order pizza instead, considering all of the events of the day. I picked up the phone dialed the number of the best pizza place in Washington and ordered a large mushroom and black olive pizza, they assured me that it would be there in a half-hour or it would be free. I hung up the phone and turned on the TV and decided to watch the news.

"Well, Dave, today certainly has been an interesting day in the political ring"

"it sure has, Barbara, at least two senators have already announced their candidacy for president of the united states, Maximum Ride, and Dylan Cook and I am hearing rumors that there is a third that might be joining them soon"

"Yes, this mysterious third senator is certainly a major dark-horse candidate"

"You said it! Anyway what is your prediction for this year's campaign?"

"As of right now, anything could happen but one thing I will say is that it's probably going to be very close, so be prepared for anything"

I turned off the TV, hearing about this mysterious third candidate was driving me crazy, why can't they just tell us who it is? As I was thinking this, the doorbell rang, and I got up off of the couch and moved to answer the door. There stood a tall black-haired teenager holding a pizza box.

"Here is your pizza, ma'am" the boy said

"Thank you, now how much do I owe you?" I said, taking the box from him.

"That'll be $13.50" the boy said with a smile

I searched through my purse and paid him the money, plus a $5.00 tip "there you go"

"Thanks, have a good day" he said with a smile and then walked to his car and drove off. I brought the pizza inside and ate it all within a half-hour. Then stayed up watching Saturday Night Live until I went to bed at about 10:30 PM. That night I dreamed about what it would be like to be president and what I was going to do to get there.

**So there you go the first chapter of my new story hope you liked it I will probably be updating soon. But for now, R&R and you will be rewarded with the next chapter!**

**~PEACE~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know I haven't updated this in a while, I'm so sorry about that! But anyway I was thinking of redoing this story all over from scratch but with a very similer plot, and I wanted to know what you all thought about that? Is it worth it? Because I would love to continue this story but I have a lot going on but I will work on this if you think I should**

**Thanks!**

**NewHampshireMan155**


End file.
